hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro Heroes Wiki
Welcome to Hasbro Heroes Wiki Hasbro Heroes Wiki is an information source for Marvel Superhero Squad, Star Wars Galactic Heroes, G.I.Joe Combat Heroes, Indiana Jones Adventure Heroes, Transformers Robot Heroes, and Toy Story Toy Box Heroes, as well as other mini figure lines. You may know us from the Hasbro Heroes Forum. Right now the Wiki is under heavy construction. But hopefully we'll have it complete soon. In the meantime, feel free to join us back at the forum! Image:ImageMap.jpg| rect 36 13 202 104 Marvel Superhero Squad rect 36 140 221 227 Transformers Robot Heroes rect 38 245 210 340 Indiana Jones Adventure Heroes rect 285 15 464 101 Star Wars Galactic Heroes rect 291 128 467 223 G.I. Joe Combat Heroes rect 278 256 484 327 Toy Story Toy Box Heroes desc bottom-left Click on the logos to navigate through the site 10/8/10 - NYCC 2010 snuck up on us! We're talking... SHS Theme 3-Packs: * Hulk, Thor & Odin * War machine, Iron Man & Detroit Steel * Thor, Loki & Destroyer And tons of other random repaints including Red She Hulk, Doombots and more! Get the updates HERE! 07/21/10 - SDCC 2010 is HERE! Check out all the updates HERE! So far for we've got... SHS Wave 21: *Thor & Hercules *Iron Man, Invisible Woman & HERBIE *Iron Man & Tiger Shark SHS Collectors Pack #4: *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Loki *Enchantress *Frost Giant A new SHS Vehicle and a new SHS Playset! And a new poster for Action League that shows: *Felix Faust *Capt Marvel *Flash *Faceless Hunter *Starro *Batman (as Blue Beetle and friends) Keep checking for updates! And of course discuss back at the forum. 07/02/10 - Brave & Bold Action League Wave 5! So apparently the back of the Batman vs. Chemo Set shows the upcoming Wave 5! It pairs up alot of the leaked figs we've already seen via eBay Hong Kong. Here's how they lined up: *Batman (Green Lantern) & Sinestro *Deadman & Batman (Phantom) *Batman (Mutated) & Bronze Tiger *Robin & Soloman Grundy 06/04/10 - SHS Wave 20! After a few months of not hearing anything, finally we get info on a new possible SHS wave; Wave 20! Check it out: *Deadpool & Taskmaster *Wolverine & Juggernaut *Spider-Man & Ronan the Accuser So new characters: Taskmaster & Ronan...what do you guys think? Excited? Disappointed? Tell us back at the forum. 02/12/10 - Toy Fair 2010 Yes, it's about that time! Toy Fair is just around the corner so start checking HERE for any up to date news. We will try and update the page as soon as we get any info. And don't forget to join the conversation back at the forum. 02/09/10 - Brave & Bold Action League Looks like Wave 4 has been spotted in stores. So far we know the Wave consists of Batman (w/batarang) & Scarecrow, Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) & Dr Polaris and Black Lightning & Wildcat, but there could be more. Be on the lookout! 01/27/10 - Iron Man 2 3-Packs Check out the three NEW Iron Man 2 Super Hero Squad 3-Packs OUT NOW: Armor Evolutions, Armor Wars Part 1 and Part 2. Thanks to Floridaboy back at the forum for the scoop and pics! 12/29/09 - The Grand Opening! Woooooot! A big thanks to everyone that helped - floridaboy, Imaginexus, Stewbacca, Jestergoblin, Neozero, Hnamelissa, Vegeta and ESPECIALLY X-Fan. He really worked hard on what you see so far. And as he said, still lots to do, but the framework is there. So please free to give us any ideas and/or let us know of any corrections we need to make OR make them yourself if you feel comfortable enuff to. A few things: Bios - We have a neat bio section that gives u a lil bit of info on the character, but will also show u images of all the versions of that character that has been released - so in essence, side by side comparisons. Other lines - we plan on keeping the lines we cover to a minimum so we can be thorough. Mostly Hasbro heroes, but some other mini figs as well. If u think another line applies, please let us know. Customizer section - http://hasbroheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Customs its only the blueprint, but you should get the idea. We hope to get the OK from all of our great customizers on here to participate and have an awesome - and definitely largest - database of Hasbro Heroes customs on the net. Plus itll be a small space where the customizers can show their stuff, and even advertise. So, what do u guys think so far? Let us know back at the forum! Oh and remember to check out the new pics of Wave 18! *Thor (Classic costume, arms at side) & Abomination (Comic) *Spider-Man (Holding webshield) and Scarlet Witch *Dr. Doom (Holding Infinity Sword) and Reptil Category:Browse